A Change of Hart
by Scorpina
Summary: After 12 years of absence from the WWE Bret Hart returns. Yet he appears to have something more on his mind. An old friend of Hart's has an idea, one that Bret couldn't refuse!
1. Chapter 1

Change of Hart

Chapter 1- the return.

It felt like old times, the arena still smelt the same. "That ain't going to change any time soon" muttered a familiar voice. Bret Hart didn't realize he made the comment aloud and found someone lurking in the shadows. The Undertaker emerged with a grin across his face. Not many could make the Deadman smile, but Bret couldn't help but share in the moment of joy.

"You're looking good for a corpse… supposively"

The two men embraced. "How have you been? Feeling ok?" Taker asked.

Bret nodded as he caught up with the Deadman, there were stories to tell and moment to share, but there were also new memories to make. Bret sat in the catering room as the two had a cup of coffee together. Taker began to do most of the talking and shared some old stories with Bret, yet he noticed the look in his eyes. "You're thinking deeper than usual," he announced. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Bret was rather silent, but he looked about the room, a voice was heard in the distance. Shawn Michaels walked by the door along with Triple H. Neither man came through the door or noticed the two men sitting in the room. But Taker instantly sensed what was on his friend's mind. "Time heals all wounds, until the salt is thrown onto it" Muttered the Deadman.

Silence fell between them until Bret recalled something. "Are you really going to face Shawn again at Wrestlemaina?" he asked.

Taker shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on what happens from here until then, why do you ask?"

"Naw, I was just think…"

"You're always thinking, what's on your mind?"

"I wanted to… maybe…" Bret paused to his own words. "But what's the point, I am not the same man I was, I couldn't face him in the ring again…"

Suddenly a crooked smile came over the face of the Undertaker. "I think I have just the idea you need. I have known you long enough Bret, and this is what I think you really want!" Taker leaned in closer. "You're guest GM tonight, meaning you can make the match for Shawn. I suggest you do it. Have him face me at Wrestlemania!"

"What? But… your record!"

"My record will be just fine. You have trusted me as a friend, don't you?"

Bret was rendered rather speechless yet nodded to the big man. "What's your plan?"

"We don't talk about it here, we need someplace more private…" The two men left their drinks behind as the Undertaker began to whisper his idea into Hart's ear….


	2. Chapter 2 the surprise for Shawn

Chapter 2- the surprise for Shawn.

As Raw kicked off that night, Bret Hart was dressed for the occasion; he had been backstage, near the entrance ramp when he heard them. Through out the dark matches, and during the breaks the fans began to chant. "We want Bret!" Over and over again, it made him smile and sent a chill down his spine. The same sensation he got at Wrestlemania, the chants would soon die down but pick up again. After every match and closer they came to Raw. It was soon time. The pyros had gone off. The music had started and the matches were announced. Bret got in position as he heard his old theme rip through the arena. It followed by one of the loudest cheers he had ever heard in his career. He walked out onto the ramp way, for a moment he paused as he took in the sight of the crowd and the signs they helps.

"TNA can keep Hogan, we got the Hart of the show!" one said

"Forever (image of a heart) Bret" was another.

He smiled as he made his way down to the ring, and found the crowd continued to scream louder and louder. When he reached, he tried to speak. Yet found his voice couldn't breath through the chant of the crowd. He waited for them to settle before he could bring himself to speak. Yet before a word left his mouth, Vince McMahon's theme blared through the arena. Instantly the crowd turned to boos as Vince marched down to the ring with his confident strut. He had a wide smile on his face until he looked Bret in the eyes. His face soon turned serious as he walked into the ring and stared the Hitman right in the face. "Just because you're back in my ring, doesn't make you in charge of everything you see!"

Bret only smirked as Vince went on about the past and how Bret spat in his face and punched him in the locker room. All the while Vince ranted, the crowd chanted aloud "You screwed Bret"

When he was finally able to speak, Bret only chuckled a little as he announced. "At least I didn't deny what I did to you. I have told people I had punched you in the chops, and I did spit on you. But you weren't man enough to tell me to my face about what was going to happen that night." Bret knew the crowd was on his side as he continued to rip into Vince McMahon. But he paused to his own words and announced that there was someone missing from this picture. "Shawn Michaels, I know you're back there!" he called.

It didn't take long for Shawn to come out onto the ramp, he made his way down to the ring without his pyros and walked in nearly reluctantly into the ring. He prepared for the worst as Bret shared him down and looked Shawn dead in the eyes. "Shawn, it's been 12 years… It's about time it ends…"

Shawn nodded in agreement as he told Bret about the screw job, he knew it was going down, and there was a big part of him that didn't regret it. Yet, another part, a newer part of him knew it was wrong. "I have tried to get your respect, and I think a part of me despised you since you had it all…" he paused as he heard the crowd boo him for his actions. "But, twelve years is a long time to carry a burden, not just for you, but for me as well."

Bret nodded to him as his hand extended to him in friendship. "I am asking you for your hand in a truce Shawn, perhaps even in friendship. If you'll have it"

Shawn was uncertain as Vince walked out of the ring and refused to watch anymore of what was occurring before his eyes. Shawn reached out for Bret's hand as the two men shook. As Bret turned his back, Shawn had a look in his eyes. One that hinted at a sneak attack of sweet chin music, yet as Bret turned around he found Shawn had pulled him into an embrace. The two men hugged, the crowd clapped aloud as they put the incident in Montreal behind them…


	3. Chapter 3 the development

Chapter 3- the development.

Bret retreated back to his GM office for the time being, it was decorated with all of his trademark items and posters, one of him in better times with the WWE title. As he looked about he heard a tap at his door. A woman walked in and passes him a piece of paper. Bret smiled to it as he signed off on the sheet and gave it back to her. "Alls well that ends well" he muttered to himself lowly. The two hours of Raw flew by all too soon for Bret, yet when it was all said and done, he caught up with some old friends as some of the guys from Smackdown came by for a visit. As he spoke aloud with the guys, he heard a meek voice come from behind him. "Mr. Hart, if I may ask for your advice…"

The tone was familiar yet the voice had more years behind it. Bret turned and came face to face with a smiling Big Red Monster. Kane. "We'll I'll be damned!" he announced.

Although they weren't really friends, Kane couldn't help but embrace Bret. "One match with you and I am here full time, how about that huh?"

Not many knew Kane had started off with another gimmick. A dentist of Jerry the King Lawler, he was green and a young wrestler. But when he learned his first match in the WWE would be against Bret Hart, he sought out the legend and questioned him on their match, how it should go and what he could do to improve. Bret kept smiling, as the young upstart became the Undertaker's little brother. "It's good to see you have done well for yourself Kane"

Taker gave Kane a small glare and silently asked his brother to clear everyone out. Kane did as he asked and was quick to announce that there was a party at a local bar, beers were on the Deadman, which got everyone to leave quickly. Bret and Taker were left alone. "Damn, I didn't want them gone that quickly!" muttered the Undertaker.

"Sorry he put a dent in your wallet"

"Naw, he's really buying. He only said that to get everyone out of the room. So, have things gone accordingly?"

Bret nodded but mentioned a snag in their plan. There was an idea floating about the locker room that Vince wanted to take him on. "I tell you, that kick in the groin…"

"Been there, Remember the top rope floss. Damn!"

The two men laughed aloud to the past but they spoke in secret once more, unaware that Kane had heard every word. He had yet to leave, after all. Taker was his ride. He only smile to their idea, and knew well enough to keep his mouth shut, after all he knew how good of friends they were, if Kane said anything it could jeopardize the friendship Bret and Taker had. So he kept a saying in mind. It is best to be silent and be assumed a fool than to open one's mouth and remove all doubt. He walked back into the room, calling aloud to the two men asking if they were going to the bar anytime soon. "Or did you forget you're my ride, because I'm yours later on!"

Taker was rendered speechless. "That sounded so wrong, in SO many ways"

However it was worth the awkward wording, none had seen Bret laugh so hard…


	4. Chapter 4 Twos company, threes a crowd

Chapter 4- Twos company, threes a crowd.

At the bar, the drinks were plentiful as many toasted to Bret and drank to his legacy. However Kane couldn't help but feel left out as he watched the Deadman and Hitman catch up on old times, not to mention the plot they had going on. Kane's blank state didn't go unnoticed. "I don't think anyone is stopping you from going over to see Mark" Kane turned to see Matt Hardy who insisted he go over and speak with them.

Yet Kane shook his head. "I can't really, I mean those two are best friends. Bret only knows me as the rookie he faced"

"But that was how many years ago? You're KANE, the big red monster! Brother of the Undertaker. You ain't not rookie," Matt announced.

Kane agreed and was about to go and sit next to the two men, however they were suddenly moved and left the bar. For a moment, Kane felt rather offended, but came to the realization once more that Taker hadn't seen Bret in a long time. Kane on the other hand he sees every day more often than not. "Well aren't you going to follow them?" called out Jericho.

He happened to have been eavesdropping on the conversation ever since Kane uttered a word to Matt. "Naw, I should let them be, you know they were friends before I got to the WWE"

Chris however smirked. "You do realize that perhaps if it wasn't for Bret, you wouldn't be here?"

Kane paused to his words and stared at Jericho oddly. Chris went on to explain that when Kane first started off in the wrestling business, he was Isaac Yankem, the deranged dentist of Jerry Lawler. "Sure you were a green back then, but the fact you showed your willingness to learn and accept the advice from Bret and asked questions. It impressed him, and perhaps even the Deadman" Kane recalled that day, he was just like a kid, constantly hounding Bret on what should be done for their match, what he could do to improve his skills and keep up with the veteran such as the Hitman. When the angle ended, Kane did come back briefly after Kevin Nash left. And returned once more when Paul Bearer and the Deadman were scouting for the Undertaker's younger brother. Could his match with the Hitman had set the wheels in motion for him to become Kane? Hell he was aware his current gimmick was only to last 3 months, yet the fans wanted him to stay.

Kane decided he would follow the two men out, much to his own surprise. They looked to have been waiting for him. Kane paused as they stared at the door and looked for him to come out. Bret waved him over, at first Kane didn't know what to think, until he same to their side. "You know something is up" Bret stated.

"Wow, this is where Taker got his power of deduction from!" Kane muttered with a smirk. Yet neither man was smiling. Kane quickly silenced himself as he looked to the two. "Yes, I know something is up between you two, a plot of sorts. But I haven't told anyone of it"

"You can't, you keep this between us, got it?" questioned the Undertaker.

Kane could only bring himself to nod his head, as Bret looked him dead in the eyes. "Question is, what is it that you know?"

In a WWE magazine, Kane was voted as one of the smartest men in the locker room. He looked between Bret and Taker and took a deep breath. "Just judging by the way you two have acted, I say you were going to screw Shawn Michaels" he whispered lowly.

Bret was stunned as was the Deadman. "Damn it, it's that obvious!?" demanded the Undertaker.

Kane nodded. "Well to me anyway, everyone else sees two friends catching up on old times. I say the same thing, besides, it's none of my business. I wasn't really here when the… incident went down. I won't bud into this…"

"The thing is, since you know. We're going to need you now more than ever" Bret muttered. "Someone to throw everyone off"

Kane was curious. "Do continued…"


	5. Chapter 5 All In

Chapter 5- All in.

The months would pass as Bret appeared to be back in the locker room and experiencing a feud with Vince McMahon himself. In the mean time, he found himself at odd company with the likes of Legacy. Ted in particular had struck up a friendship with Hart. The two men spoke about the old days as Ted asked for advice from the Hitman, much to the displeasure of Legacy. Cody had kept a close eye on his partner as Randy kept watch from a distance. He sneered to the idea of one of his own followers was trying to get on Bret's good side. He had enough once night and confronted Ted on it. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Orton demanded as Ted once more makes up a lie to sneak off and meet with Hart. He originally told Cody and Orton that he was getting a drink.

It wasn't far from the truth he did get a drink, yet was sharing his time with the Legend. "Back off Randy, I am just speaking with Bret"

"Bret this, Bret that! He's a Legend, I get it, but did you forget that I am the Legend killer?" Orton demanded of him.

The Hitman didn't take took kindly to Orton's outburst and stood up. "And just prey tell do you slay 'legends'? You don't take away what they have done, you can't. Not to mention, all you are doing is beating up men like myself who are not in their prime. Oh yeah, it takes a big man to do that"

Bret turned to leave when Orton pulled a dirty card. He played a card that no one in the locker room could have expected. "I'll bet I could have beaten your brother Owen"

In an instant, he froze. Bret slowly turned to face Orton who dared to bring up his brother. There was a smirk on his face as he was about to open his mouth to speak once more, yet it was quickly shut when Ted laid out Orton with a single shot. The crowd could have been heard screaming from where Bret stood, Ted himself was stunned to his own outburst and stared down at his fist. The single blow that knocked out a legend killer, Bret on the other hand smiled as he turned to Ted proudly. "You're old man was right everyone has a price… and a breaking point" he announced.

Ted smiled as Orton just began to recover. However Bret was quick to place him in a sharpshooter for a moment before leaving, warning the young Orton to never ever pull 'that crap' on him again.

The whole locker room was upset with Randy for the comment, he had quickly learned his lesson. An altercation with the Undertaker and Mark Henry was quick to allow the lesson to sink in.

But it wasn't just that tidbit that brought abuzz in the locker room, many were in shock and aw as the Deadman make a Raw appearance and confronted Vince McMahon over Montreal. He was finally able to speak his peace about. Everything the Deadman had wanted to say was finally out, after all. Many knew after the incident, the Undertaker nearly tore the locker room down and was the one who convinced Vince to come out of his office to explain his action to Bret.

Man to man.

But there was another turn in the ever boiling pot of the locker room. Shawn Michaels was denied a rematch at Wrestlemania with the Deadman's streak on the line. But it was all part of the plan.

Bret was backstage during Raw when he found Shawn Michael searching for him. A private conversation ensued as he questioned Bret on his 'relationship' with the Deadman. There were very few who could convince the Undertaker to change his mind, the Hitman was one of them. "I need to know if perhaps, you could put the bug in his ear, just incase I don't win the rumble…" Shawn begged of him.

Bret however was silent to HBK. "He has said his peace, you know it and I know it. What makes you think I can convince him to change his mind?" Bret questioned.

Shawn laughed. "Your like the father of Kane and the Undertaker. You had the magic touch with them. You were the one that got their careers off to a start, I am certain the Deadman feels like he owes you one"

However it wasn't how Bret felt about it. "I did what any locker room leader would do. Sounds to me you have to earn you chance at the Deadman. However…" Bret paused. "Let me see what I can do, it will all depend on the Royal Rumble. Just don't count on me to be your ace in the hole Shawn"

There was a beaming grin across the face of the heartbreaker as he patted Bret on the shoulder before walking off happily in search of Hunter. Bret didn't even bother to turn around. He could feel someone hovering over his shoulder. The Deadman smiled behind the back of the Hitman. "Told you," he said lowly.

"Did I say I doubted you?" Hart questioned.

Time began to tick down as the Rumble approached…


	6. Chapter 6 Something afoot

Chapter 6- Something afoot.

Kane was in the Smackdown locker room where he found himself getting strange looks from the Hart Dynasty. "What?" he demanded of him.

Natalya approached cautiously. "Why is Uncle Bret hanging out with the Undertaker a lot? Not to mention you." She asked as her cousin David was just as curious.

Kane only shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he likes our company and knows we won't try and screw him over. Hell if I know, he's your uncle" he replied and tried to walk away. Yet they followed him. Natalya announced she knew there was something more going on, something beyond a simple catch up with old friends. Yet he wasn't talking, nor was the Deadman. "So what the hell makes you think I know, and if I would tell you?" Kane demanded.

Natalya wasn't certain. "She's good at knowing theses things," stated Tyson Kidd. "So what are you hiding with the Deadman?"

Kane shrugged them off and announced he didn't know anything. But was well aware now that the locker room was abuzz with something. Should any information leek out now, Kane could kiss his trust with the Undertaker and Hitman goodbye. He wasn't about to risk it and decided to get on the phone. He went one farther in texting the deadman in code, the two always had a hidden 'back up' text. Just in case someone were to take their phones or they misplaced them. The conversations were simple enough as Kane texted. 'We haven't had coffee in a while, better yet, let's get a beer'

To the Deadman it meant 'we need to talk, soon!' Why else would Kane have to text a man who he runs into the locker room?

Deadman wrote back in an instant. "Beer sounds good to me"

In other words, where and when.

The two made a meeting at an old favorite location in the area, Kane kept hushed about his plans when the guys asked if he wanted to go out for a drink. Yet Chris Jericho was curious, after all it was Kane. What plans could he possibly have? Jericho decided to follow Kane to see what his 'other plans' truly were. Unaware that Kane knew quite well that he was being followed.

You can't stalk a master stalker.

So he went to the meeting with the Deadman as he saw from the corner of his eye, Chris had dodged into a booth and hid behind a menu as Kane sat at the bar. Taker arrived shortly after. Chris strained to ear what they were talking about until a glass of beer was placed before him, a waitress smile as Chris looked to the drink rather amazed. "I didn't order this…"

"Compliments of the gentleman over there" Chris peered out of the booth and saw Bret Hart sitting alone. He smiled as he got up from his seat and went to speak with the Hitman. Completely forgetting about Kane and the Undertaker sitting at the bar

*

"That was a close one" Kane whispered. He turned to Taker and explained that the locker room knows something is afoot, and they are trying to bilk an answer out of him. "I don't want it to look like I betrayed your trust or Bret's. But I just wanted to warn you they are catching on and assume there's something going down"

Taker nodded to Kane and tried to think of something. "Best play this close, my appearances on Raw aren't helping the least bit to the situation and people know you as an honest man…" Taker paused as he looked from the corner of his eye, Bret and Jericho were laughing up a storm so there was little threat to Chris' presence. Taker suggested that Kane continue to 'play dumb' as it where, but if it gets out of hand, he'll step in and clear the air.

Kane nodded to the notion yet wondered how long it would last. The locker room is catching on, mainly the Hart Dynasty. How long could Bret keep a secret from his own family?

* Author's note- sorry for the delay everyone, I've been swamped with work and waiting egarly to hear back from a possible publisher for my vampire novel (finger's crossed


	7. Chapter 7 The night of the rumble

Chapter 7- The night of the rumble.

Bret watched backstage as he began to reminisce once more. The rumble was one of the more fun events, nothing like throwing people over a top rope! He smiled as Santino Marella took hold of the bottom rope just as Kane was running at him. The crowd laughed aloud as Kane paused and knew Santino wasn't moving any time soon. So much for a new record for Kane, he's the one who had the most rumble records as far as Bret could recall. He was soon joined by the Deadman who began to walk with a limp. "Damn, what's happened to you?" Bret questioned.

"I got my ass kicked by father time" he replied with a smirk, yet Taker was seriously in pain as Bret got his friend a chair to sit on. "I think I need my hips replaced… both of them"

"Sounds like fun" muttered Bret who worried for him. Taker had always been one of the 'man's man' of the locker room, and worked through pain for the good of the company. Bret remembers when Taker tore his neither regions, and yet he still worked for over a month. Bret saw the same characteristics in John Cena, not to mention Triple H after he tore his quad in a tag match. Everyone was breaking down, but still felt the urgency to stay to keep the WWE afloat.

Bret got a chair for himself as he placed it just behind the curtains, they watched the event as close as they could without the fans noticing them.

They watched the roof blow off the building when number 29 came out. The rated R superstar had entered the rumble and won! Bret had never seen the fans on their feet and screaming as loud as they did for Edge in a long while. It sent chills down his spine as he watched him celebrate, yet more importantly, he watched Shawn walk up the ramp with great disappointment.

Taker nodded to the events before him. "It's unfolding quite nicely, don't you agree?" he whispered.

Bret nodded as he walked to the back. He went past Shawn and found he was in no mood to speak. Not even to ask him if he was able to speak to the Undertaker about a match should he lose the rumble. Shawn was silent for the rest of the night as Kane came up from behind the Hitman.

"Wow… and I thought I had issues," Kane muttered lowly. When really he didn't, he just wanted to see of Bret was listening. Hart turned around and faced Kane. He gave an awkward smile to the situation.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Bret asked.

"No… not really"

"Then, if you'll excuse me then…"

Bret walked away rather abruptly, Kane didn't realize it was for a show, but soon figured it out the moment he saw Chris Jericho and the Hart legacy peering out from the halls…


	8. Chapter 8 The tormenting McMahon

Chapter 8- The tormenting McMahon.

Kane and Taker had watched the events unfold between Bret and Vince, so far, it wasn't looking good for their friend. Kane was rather upset with how it was going down, but what troubled the Undertaker was how Bret moved about in the ring. "He's not the same as he use to be Kane," muttered the Deadman.

Kane noticed it too, but chose not to say anything. He didn't want to sound rude. "I know he wants another crack at McMahon, but at what cost huh?" both men cringed to the spot where Bret pulled down a speaker on the recent Raw, only to go down hard to the ground. The spot was nearly blown, as Bret appeared to have twisted his ankle in the process. Both men shuttered to the thought, yet were relived to see him get up again. "I don't know about you, but this Vince angle is annoying the hell out of me!"

"Not as much as Shawn Michaels is," Taker said with a grin. "But I think I need to scare the proverbial crap out of Vince again"

"Can I help this time?" Kane asked.

Once more Taker smiled. "Don't see why not!" The brothers spent the better part of their night plotting with one another. Taker had to call in a favor with the makeup people as Kane had to do a little acting…

#

At Smackdown that week.

Vince was invited to the locker room, by the request of the Undertaker. But there were some snags in the plan along the way. The Hart Dynasty got to him first. They were in the back waiting for him. Harry and Natalya were particularly pissed to learn of McMahon's little antic, however they had a little plan of their own. The moment Vince got out of his limo, he stared down the three young superstars who stood before him, with their arms crossed. Natalya was the first to make the move, as a smile came over her face. "Chicken, Chicken, Vince can't take a lickin', " she chanted lowly.

In an instant, it took Vince back as Harry followed up with Chicken noises. "I guess it's true, he loves cocks. Probably because they are a form of CHICKEN!" called Tyson.

He stormed past them and went into the back to find Teddy Long. It was when the Undertaker's plan went into motion. Throughout the night, Vince swore the Deadman was stalking him. Unaware to the idea that it was really Kane.

Kane kept a distance from McMahon, yet ensured himself that Vince saw him. Vince knew what was going on and he was scared. As this occurred, Taker had dressed himself as one of the ring crew and hid under the ring. Although it was slightly cramped and tight, it would be the nail in the coffin he needed to mess with McMahon's state of mind.

The plan itself took a turn for the better when Vince summoned Batista to his aid and watch out for his stalker. Unaware to the fact that Kane called in a favor over at Raw. He understood John Cena had to blow off some steam and offered him an opportunity he couldn't resist. Kane had lured Batista into the back parking lot, he locked the door on the inside and made sure Cena came armed. Batista was out of the picture as Vince saw everything occur on camera.

The night wore on as the nerves of the chairman were put on end. He called for security guards to come to his aid as he went down to address the Smackdown audience and WWE universe.

Vince was confident as he saw the two rows of guards, yet Kane accounted for it. The fog began to roll down the ramp as the guards took notice of the strange phenomenon. Taker's gong hit and the lights went out. In the short frame of time, Kane rushed out, took hold of one of the guards and dragged them backstage. Unaware he was about to have some assistance. The moment he got to the back with the first guard, was he taken from his arms. Natalya had taken hold of him and ushered Kane to continue. The Dynasty wanted in on it, who was he to argue.

It took some time until the final four guards of McMahon decided to go backstage to see who was taking their coworkers. All the while Vince begged them to come to the ring instead. No one answered his call as he questioned his security to return.

Kane walked out instead.

He mastered Taker's swaying of the arms, he kept his head low to hide his eyes and managed to fool the crowd to thinking he was the Undertaker. Yet Kane paused before the ring, Vince was turning red as he demanded an explanation from 'the Undertaker' for his antics. Kane brought a microphone with him and brought it to his lips. "You… of all people should know…" Kane looked up and took off the hat. "Things are never what they appear to be!"

Taker erupted from under the ring once the lights went out once more. He stood behind Vince and confronted the chairman. Vince began to tremble realizing he had no where to go. Kane was on the outside as the Deadman was inside the ring before him. Taker wasted little time when he stared Vince in the eye. "I figured out, who I want my next victim to be at Wrestlemania…." He growled deeply.

His finger pointed to Vince as if Death had come to claim his soul. "Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I want you at Wrestlemania!"


	9. Chapter 9 Between a rock

Chapter 9- Between a rock…

Vince couldn't believe his own ears as the Undertaker had challenged him for Wrestlemania. He couldn't have just said that, could he? Vince however laughed aloud to the Undertaker's words and announced. "You don't want to face me, a man of my caliber? No, no, you want Shawn Michaels! He actually wants to face you!"

However Kane himself chimed in and played Devil's advocate. "Well that's the thing Vince. My brother has been there and done that with HBK, but he has yet to face the boss like so many others before him. But!" Kane announced as he began to pace back and forth. "He's willing to step aside, if someone else wants to face you instead…" Kane announced off handedly.

McMahon caught on. "AH HA! I KNEW IT!" he bellowed. "You are in this with Bret Hart are you? You are all against me! This is nothing but a set up!"

"It is and it isn't" Kane stated without missing a beat. "You see, when the Undertaker signed his contract extension a while ago, there was a specific clause that was placed in the fine print, one that he added himself. He reserves the right to face who he wants at Wrestlemania and challenge who he wants! When his challenge has been issued, not even the Chairman can recant it!" It brought a smile to Kane's face. "It would be the shortest Wrestlemania match in history… wow… Taker you could beat my own record against Chavo!"

The crowd was lit to the news as Vince McMahon was trapped. Face the Undertaker or a man he had screwed over 12 years ago. Taker got on the mic and announced. "I will reconsider for a different challenger, if you are facing Bret Hart. I have respect for that man… unlike you. Yet if you don't take Hart on, you deal with me!" Taker announced. "And to make sure it's a fair fight, I will make it HELL IN A CELL!"

Vince went pale than and there as he stared between Kane and the Deadman. Kane was laughing aloud like a maniac as Taker rolled his eyes back to add more intimidating effect to McMahon's choice at hand. Vince announced he would 'consider his options' but for now, he wouldn't give an answer.

He walked out of the ring reluctantly, kept ensured he never turned his back to Kane or the Undertaker. Just to be certain. Yet once he was a good distance away, Vince ran as fast as he could to the parking lot. He found a battered Batista laid out on the ground, yet quickly moved around him to get the hell out of the arena.

#

Taker and Kane had walked to the back locker room as Taker gave a sigh as to what to do next. Kane however smiled when he looked to the Deadman. "Mind games?" he asked with a grin.

"Hell yes" replied the Deadman who share the same look of evil. He and Kane began to draw up plans for the upcoming month. Taker had to prepare for the elimination chamber, which left most of the work to Kane. He didn't mind the least but, he got help from the Hart Dynasty and John Cena who were more than willing to lend a hand…


	10. Chapter 10 The mind games

Chapter 10- The mind games.

Kane had found himself sneaking into Raw just to mess with McMahon's head. Despite the fact that he had been banned from the arena, he could still get past security and allow the plans to go accordingly. John Cena helped where he could and provided the needed distraction for Kane. He pulled all of Taker's classic mind games, including the one where it rained on McMahon up the ramp way. The rolling mist in his office was a classic as he used the same method in the men's bathroom. He had never seen his own boss run out with his pants down at his ankles!

But it was a shallow victory to say the least. One night, as Kane was ready to unleash his latest mind game was he caught red handed by Bret Hart. Kane paused as he felt the Hitman's hand come onto his shoulder. "What are you doing with that box?" Bret asked.

Kane tried to look as innocent as possible. "What box?" he asked as he tried to tuck it out of view and gently nudge it under a table. "I don't see a box" Kane knew he was caught red handed, yet tried to play it off more as a joke. "Ok, so there is a box. Look I am doing this for you and the Deadman. Well, Taker and I are doing this for you…"

"Look, I appreciate your help and all. But if I am to get Vince to do a match with me, I will need to do it myself. He has to be a man and face me!"

Kane nearly had to bite his tongue, yet Bret caught the look in his eye. "What?" he asked the Big Red Monster.

He wasn't one to lie to the face of a friend. Kane was honest and told Bret how concerned the Undertaker and he were for him, after what they saw on Raw a few weeks ago, Bret took a bad fall after pulling a prop speaker. "It nearly fell on you Bret… We don't think you should go in it alone. A tag match is what you need, not to mention trick Vince to think he has the advantage"

Bret was stunned to Kane's words. "You don't think I can take him alone?"

"I think you are the best person to answer that question, not me or anyone else in the locker room" Kane replied. He turned his attention down at the box he tried to hide. "Man, that is going to go to waste"

Bret was nearly curious enough to peek, until Kane ushered him away from it. "It's best you don't look," He explained with a Devious grin on his face. It just so happen that Santino Marella was walking by. He paused to the box that was under the table. Kane saw just for the corner of his eye as the Italian ran off with the box, assuming there was something good within it.

"So… Kane.. what's in the box?" Bret asked of him.

There was a smile plastered over the face of the Big Red Monster as he counted down silently from five on his fingers. The moment he hit one, Santino came running out of his locker room screaming about snakes. Bret was confused. "Why snakes?" he asked.

"Taker's idea, you know how Vince is slimy like one? Not to mention he's been a conniving snake… theme?" Kane suggested, yet Bret wasn't buying it. Kane looked to the ground like a shy little boy. "Ok… So I wanted to use a snake, since Taker hadn't done it yet" he confessed. "Happy now?"

Bret smiled. "Yes, but what kind of snakes did you use?"

"Well, I got a friend who works at a local zoo, he handles the young anacondas…."

Author's note

sorry about the reposting of this chapter, I did it late at night and just realized some significant spelling errors. Sorry!


	11. Chapter 11 the final straw

Chapter 11- the final straw

It took weeks to convince Vince to take the match with Bret, but the driving force of his decision wasn't because of the Undertaker and Kane's antics, it was a plan that John Cena had formulated with Bret! It began on Raw when Bret announced to the WWE Universe that it was over and Vince wasn't going to face him like a man. So on his way out of the arena with John Cena, an 'incident' happened. A car backed into the limo and apparently struck Bret Hart in the one leg that lingered out of the limo. John sold a panicked expression as he called for the doctor to help him. But it was just the start of the plan.

A week later Cena won the elimination chamber and held his gold proudly to the world, yet there was an important matter to attend to first. John got to confront Batista on his coward act, but a bombshell was dropped as Vince announced that Bret was a coward and didn't deserve to face him. John Cena dropped a huge announcement of his own. "I see now the way you treat us McMahon, and I see why Batista is doing what he's doing. Sooner or later, he's going to run out of flavor, he's collecting all the money he can out of you before things go south for him. Now, it's clear that your in it for the money… let's see how much you make when your stars walk off." John took his belt and walked out of the ring. "I will not step into that ring again, until you show the guys in the back the proper respect they all deserve!"

Vince however thought it was a game of bluff, yet didn't realize John's message spread and intensified. A week later, half of the Smackdown locker room sat in the back. Anyone who had their face on merchandise had their products removed from the shows. John Cena took everything with his name and logos on it off of the shelves and . The lone week made Vince realize how serious it was, and it took an accountant to explain what the consequences were should it continue. Money was lost, that was the most important thing in McMahon's mind.

Vince McMahon swallowed his pride as he went to Raw the following week after the merchandise lock out. He apologized to Cena and offered to give him whatever he wanted if he would just show his face once more and restock the shelves with his t-shirts. However John didn't come out from the back, instead, he sent a massager. One of the referees came out with a note and passed it to Vince who read it aloud. "A match, you want to make a Wrestlemania match? Gee, I wonder what it could be Cena…" Vince announced sarcastically.

The referee went into his pocket and pulled another slip of paper. Vince read it and was rather shocked to the message. "A tag team match. Batista and Myself… against you and Bret Hart!?" The idea wasn't half bad in Vince's mind, after all. Bret was a lame duck, his leg wouldn't be healed by Wrestlemania, in short it was a handicap match!

He would be foolish to not refuse!

Vince McMahon announced to John Cena that he accepted the match and called to the WWE Universe that it was on. Batista and Vincent Kennedy McMahon VS John Cena and Bret the Hitman Hart!

It brought John out from the back of the arena with a paper in hand, a contract that was written up by various lawyers. Cena was to be sure Vince signed it. Unbeknownst to Vince, he signed the paper agreeing to the match with a server back out clause instated should Mr. McMahon decide to 'change his mind at the last moment'.

Vince however didn't care and figured he had the benefit on his side. Bret was hurt and John Cena was pissed, how bad could it be?

Once the signature was applied, John looking over the paper and announced to Vince that he was a good man…

That was, until Bret Hart's music played.

Bret sold the injury well, walking down on crutches and his leg in a soft cast. Vince laughed aloud as he slid out of the ring and was ready to walk up and kick the crutches out from under the Hitman.

That was until Bret walked on his own and took a swing at Vince! Batista came out through the crowd and tried to land a cheep shot, yet Hart saw him come out from the corner of his eye. He turned and nailed Dave across his side with the metal crutch and gave him a few more lashing for good measure.

However, being the snake that he was, Vince McMahon, managed to slither out through the crowd…


	12. Chapter 12 Shawn’s journey

Chapter 12- Shawn's journey

It ate away at him on the inside, the obsession he had to take down the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. If only he would accept. Shawn knew what he had to do, and in his heart, it wasn't right. Yet it was the only way.

He got his way into the elimination chamber after John Morrison was deemed unfit to compete. Shawn was in his pod as he stared across at the Undertaker opposite from him. If he couldn't beat the Deadman tonight, he could do the next best thing. Shawn knew of the flaw in his plan, should he win the title he may have to face Edge who had yet to decide who he would challenge for the title. He didn't want a third wheel in his match, he couldn't afford having the young Canadian take away his change at beating the Undertaker, nor did he want anyone's help in doing so.

It was the only way.

The match was intense as HBK began to think over his options and what he needed to do. He had to make sure he last as long as the Deadman, or, if fate was kind, the Undertaker would be taken out the moment he is released.

Yet Shawn knew the Deadman, he would fight with every fiber of his being, tooth and nail to keep the gold around his waist. Shawn formulated a plot until one came to mind.

He was the last to be released into the match. It was down to three men, Undertaker, Jericho and Shawn. Taker held his own, yet Jericho wasn't giving up the fight, not that easy anyway.

Shawn kept his distance as the two men wrestled themselves to the point of exhaustion. He could see the look in Taker's eyes, he was getting tired and weak. Chris Jericho was trying to gain a second wind as the two men began to turn their attention to Shawn Michaels. He had yet to strike either one of them, Jericho and Taker had worn each other down to the point that they struggled to get to their own feet. Shawn 'tuned up the band' as he stood poised to strike. Question was, who was he aiming for?

The crowd gasped in shock as HBK hit sweet chin music on the Deadman first, and then Chris Jericho second. No one in the crowd knew what to think, but the boos began to reign out as Shawn pinned the Undertaker first. He was out of the chamber match as HBK stared down Chris Jericho.

The moment the Undertaker came too, he found the referees were rolling him towards the door until he was able to get up on his own. Confusion set in at first, until he realized what happened as his jaw began to ache. He was kicked, pinned and taken out of the match, meaning he was no longer champion. "That son of a bitch" muttered the Deadman.

Despite the bump in the road, and the loss of gold, the plan was going accordingly. Taker turned back to glare at Shawn and watched as HBK took a fall to Chris Jericho. Even in his dazed state, Taker saw Shawn take the code breaker right on the chin. Jericho became the new champion. As The Undertaker walked to the back, he kept staring back at Shawn who glared at him. Assuming now that Taker would be out for him.

When he reached the back, Kane was awaiting his brother. "Tough break" Kane muttered.

"Losing gold is one thing, losing this plan is another. It's on now. I won't take a setup like that sitting down, Shawn has bargained for more than what he has asked for."

Kane nodded and was only relieved to see Taker wasn't fuming mad. Anger clouds judgment, anger leads to defeat. Kane knows from personal experiences. "So, what now?" he asked aloud.

Taker looked to his brother. "You step back, and let me take it from here"


	13. Chapter 13 Everything comes together

Chapter 13- Everything comes together.

Shawn was over the moon when he learned the Undertaker wanted to face him at Wrestlemania, he knew that the moment the Deadman was without gold, he would be looking to take his frustration out on the man who cost him his championship. However, not everyone was all smiles about it. Hunter was worried, as he smelt a setup. "Don't ask me how or why I know… than again, I'm the one known to spring a trap! But I think there's something going on around here"

Shawn however didn't care or listened to his old friend. He got what he wanted and there wasn't anyone or anything that could take it away from him. "Hunter, you know how obsessed I've been to get a rematch with him. Hell, I thought you would have been thrilled with me getting the match!"

Hunter didn't want to say anything, but he was glad to have a clear thinking Shawn Michaels once more. Yet he found that it was all very sudden for Shawn to get what he wanted, not to mention from an angry Deadman. No one ever makes the Undertaker angry on purpose… except for Kane as he 'practices his little brother antics' like the two hour long game he had on the bus one of 'I'm not touching you' game. Sure, it was fun for the first ten minutes but got annoying by the half hour mark.

Hunter knew that the man who faced Taker that night got a beating!

"I think there's something more afoot here Shawn"

But no matter how much Hunter talked, he couldn't get through to HBK. The night proved to be one he would never forget. The Undertaker did accept his challenge, yet at a cost. Shawn's career had to be up in order for the Deadman to face him. It wasn't in the original plans, and yet the Undertaker spoke of it. Shawn agreed to the terms and the Deadman left Raw without any other action against HBK.

When he got to the hotel, Taker was still reeling. His face scared and burned to the touch from the Elimination chamber. Those who saw it live witnessed a pyro going off in his face, nearly setting him on fire. It was a close call, one Taker wished to forget.

Yet once he came into the hotel room, Kane was waiting for him and had the aloe lotion out and ready. "You're the luckiest son of a bitch, you do know that." He announced. "Had that been me, hell I think I really would have needed the mask back!"

"Luck nothing" Taker muttered as he slathered the aloe on. "We got more important things to work out, not to mention a new edge has been added to the game. Shawn's putting his career on the line against the streak"

Kane rolled his eyes. "Is that really a big deal anymore? Hell half of the guys who put 'their career' on the line ended up back in the WWE and wrestling in a matter of months! So what's the point?"

Taker nodded his head in agreement to Kane's comment. "Well that just proves I have more to lose than Shawn" he said and tossed the empty aloe bottle in the trash. "But we still go through, just a few weeks away…"

"Yeah, but I think Hunter's catching on" Kane muttered. "I've heard the Divas talk and say Hunter has been on edge for Shawn."

"Yeah, but that's where you come back into the picture…"


	14. Chapter 14 Wrestlemania

Chapter 14- Wrestlemania

It was a tough task, but Kane knew he had to do it to get it done. He had searched the halls after his ladder match for the man he was to distract, the one man who could throw off the Deadman's plans. Lucky for Kane, he found him just coming past the curtains. Triple H finished his match as Kane confronted him. "Hunter!" he called.

Triple H paused to the voice and turned to face Kane, curious as to what he would want. "Hey Kane, what's up?" he asked.

Kane had to think fast. "I need to ask you something, about Shawn. Is he off his rocker or something?"

Hunter looked to him oddly. "You noticed that too huh, well, yeah, I think he has been a little overly obsessed with the Undertaker if you ask me. Why? What has you so interested in Shawn all of a sudden? You yourself have been acting more strange than usual" Hunter said as he gave Kane a good look over. "Constantly hovering around the Undertaker, and Bret for that matter. I mean, what do you have to gain here. Something is going down…"

Kane knew Hunter was closing in. There was no other choice. "You finished your match for the night, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, So.." before Hunter could finish, Kane tossed him into a closet and blocked the door with various objects and busted the lock. Hunter was trapped, and couldn't get out. Despite his protest, Kane called to Triple H and insisted what he was doing was for the best. Kane also did his research ahead of time and ensured there was no other door for Hunter to get out of.

He left in search of the Deadman who was taping up, Kane gave only a nod as there were other in the room. The Hart Dynasty for one kept a keen eye on the Undertaker. He took notice to them and stated they should be on stand by. "You know Vince is going to cheat, watch your uncle's back" he called.

Natalya looked to the Harry and gave a nod, the two men left as she remained. She stood fearlessly before the Deadman. He looked up into her eyes as she only gave a nod. "We'll look out for our Uncle, the same way you have been" she said and left the room.

The Deadman sat there, stunned to her words. "She knows" he said aloud to Kane.

Kane only agreed with his suspicion. Which mean they had three more allies incase their plans went south. Taker kept a keen eye on the TV until the match was over. Despite the attempt by Batista and a few other locker room lackeys. Bret got the upper hands and managed to defeat Vince cleanly. Batista and John took their brawl backstage where Cena was slammed into the brick. Dave was on his way out to double team Bret with Vince until the Hart Dynasty came to the aid of Cena. It was a strange night of events as they unfolded before the crowd. Taker then took a deep breath and stood from his seat.

Kane gently gave the Undertaker a pat on the shoulder. "Watch out for the pyros this time old man"

"Shut up Kane"


	15. Chapter 15 It all comes together END

Chapter 15- It all comes together.

He could taste it.

Victory was at hand as Shawn Michaels stared down at the Undertaker who struggled to get to his feet. All the months he spent stewing in his anger, his regret, had finally come to an end. Shawn lingered in the corner as over 25,000 fans stamped their feet along with him. It was almost like magic as the Deadman slowly rose up to his feet, he staggered about as Shawn went in for sweet chin music.

He missed.

Taker had seen it coming and avoided the blow. Yet the referee didn't.

It was now to martial law, despite it was already a no holds bar match. Shawn and the Deadman looked each other in the eyes. No referee about meant if one of them could end the match, there would be no one to make the three count. No one to call the tap. It would be a victory that slipped through the fingers of the well deserved victor.

Until he appeared.

He came down to the ring as fast as he could. Quickly to dawn on a referee jersey was none other than Bret Hart. He slid into the ring as he looked between the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels. He called for them to continue.

It became a battle of wits, neither man refusing to call it quits when a submission hold was in place. Neither man refused to let the other strike a pin fall, let alone their own signature move. Bret called it down the line, he enforced what rules there were as both men respected his call and count when need be.

Shawn however was starting to get desperate. He had found no matter what he did, no matter how many time he hit sweet chin music. The Undertaker stood up, he refused to stay down for three seconds.

Three seconds was all Shawn asked for. It all he had prayed and begged to have.

Taker however, was feeling the effect of time. He wasn't as young as he was, nor as limber. He was just about running on fumes.

Shawn was running on the taste of victory that constantly passed his lips. Every blow he struck, every time he heard the Undertaker's body hit the ground or anything. He tasted the streak coming to an end, he tasted the ultimate victory no other man had been able to lay their lips upon. He was about to drink from the chalice of the Undertaker, and take away that one, proud accomplishment he had. The only record no other superstar could achieve.

Shawn's timing was impeccable. Just as the Undertaker went in for a punch, he walked into sweet chin music. He was down.

He doubted the Undertaker would even rise again from the blow.

Shawn licked the sweat off of his brow as he went onto his knees, nearly celebrating already to the victory. Once he leaned over and hooked the leg of the Deadman, Bret went in.

1

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

He wait to hear the magic thud to the mat, the one that would declare victory.

But he heard nothing.

Shocked, the crowd lit up in a mix bag of boos and cheers. Bret's hand lingered over the mat when it came to the three count, he refused to bring it down. Instead. Hart rose off the mat, and stepped away from the fallen Deadman, and a bewildered Shawn.

Shawn shook his head and begged Bret not to do this to him. "You said it was water under the bridge! You said you put it past you!" protested the Heartbreak kid.

Bret nodded his head. "I did put it past me. But I never said anything about wanting payback, did I?" Bret stepped forward and stared Shawn in his eyes. "How does it feel Shawn? To have the only thing… the one fair fight you desired… taken away?"

Shawn shook his head to Bret, unable to believe that after 13 years. He still wanted revenge. Shawn didn't see the Undertaker recover, his second wind that filled the Deadman with renewed vigor and stood poised behind Shawn. "We're even now Shawn" Bret said as he pushed Michaels into the Undertaker's arms. Taker was quick to capitalize and tombstone Shawn.

The original referee recovered and did an honest three count as Bret watched from the corner of the ring.

The crowd erupted, cheers for the Undertaker who retained his title, as some continued to boo due to the trick played on Shawn. However, Bret watched, not smiling the least bit to what occurred. Only nodding his head to what he saw.

The Undertaker rose victorious as he turned to Bret with a half smile on his face. The two men left as they went into the back. Kane had finally let Hunter out of the janitor's closet and demanded an explanation. However, once he saw the Undertaker and Bret in a referee's uniform, he knew instantly. "Oh, isn't this convenient!" Hunter demanded aloud. "This is what you had planned. Great, so Shawn is going to have to end his career because you couldn't let something go!"

"Bret deserved to have closer. If it were you, I am certain you would be bitter to the idea as well." Taker snapped back. "Now, we can put this all behind us…"

"NO!" Hunter snapped. "No we can't! You ended Shawn's career! Do you feel more like a man now Bret?"

Bret didn't say anything. Just as Shawn came through the curtain, he said nothing as he walked past the four men. "Shawn!" called the Undertaker.

Michaels paused, but didn't bother to turn around. "You're not retiring" Taker muttered.

"Excuse me?" Shawn finally muttered.

"Your career isn't over Shawn, Taker had that 'stipulation' but into the contract to build tension for the fans. It was taken out before the match, you know that form you signed for the drug test? It wasn't a drug test," Kane announced.

Shawn turned completely around. "I… I'm not retiring?"

"If I were to have rigged a match to end a man's career, I would at least give him a decent fight. I did this for Bret. It was my idea so if any of you want to give him hell, hell comes to me first," announced the Deadman.

Hunter still shook his head and announced how unfair it was to put Shawn in the lurch. But the more Hunter talked, the more a light bulb went off in Shawn's head. "Hunter, let it go. I understand now" announced HBK. He turned his focus to Bret and stuck out his hands. "We square now?"

Bret nodded. "Even" The two shook hands.

Bret got what he came for in the WWE, although revenge didn't feel the same as he thought it would. He spent the better part of the night with the guys, catching up on old times. Bret and Shawn were able to sit down and have a beer together for the first time in years. They laughed now as they spoke of the Montreal 'screwjob'.

It was a match they were more than willing to put behind themselves….

THE END


End file.
